Talk:Season 11/@comment-33238217-20171004142622/@comment-4999473-20171004154807
I'm hoping that these things will happen: ‘’’RETURN’’' *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Alfred Hofstadter, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Claire, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy, Ramona Nowitzki, Kathy O’Brian, Cinnamon, Alice, Emily Sweeney ‘’’APPEAR’’’ *Leonard's brother Michael, his sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings, her nephews/nieces and siblings-in-law, Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife ‘’’HAPPEN’’’ *Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart, Emily, Alex Claire and Leslie meet Leonard’s father *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Mary and Leonard angrily reprimands Beverly *Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart *The main characters from then on consist of Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart, Emily, Alex, Claire and Leslie *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s and Alex's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife, Leslie’s parents and sister mentioned/seen for the first time *Mary severely criticizes Beverly again for how she raised Leonard and how she had treated him before the mothers’ first meeting *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls *Raj and Claire and much later Leslie and Emily and Stuart and Alex get engaged and then married *Priya gets divorced, returns to America to live there because she gets a job there and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny *Amy, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex meet Howard's half-brother Josh *Bernadette, Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother and she speaks to them, especially Bernadette and Stuart *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation) *Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Claire and Alex meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother arrives, stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Penny becomes pregnant and the baby is born in the same season or in the beginning of the next season *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard and the guys but Sheldon while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *A bonding between Leonard and Penny’s fathers *The whole gang goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, somewhere) *Sheldon and Amy become engaged, then get married *Dr. Gallo writes a book about relationships, a much better one than Beverly's, and writes about Leonard and Penny's relationship as well as Leonard and Howard's Girlfriend Pact which is a brilliant way to try and get a girlfriend and a Boyfriend Pact would be a brilliant way to try and get a boyfriend *Leonard embarrasses his mother in public in retaliation for what she did at the science fair, with help from Mary, Penny, Bernadette and Amy and later gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy in Apartment 4B (Like in "The Line Substitution Solution" (S9E23)) and Amy and Bernadette join this experience better than they did with Beverly (in the same mentioned episode) *From this season, when family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Leslie and Emily are revealed to have lesbian status and they start a relationship and Raj picks to be with Claire *If Penny is to get a new job, maybe she can do bartending and screenwriting with Claire. *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette and starts a close brother-sister relationship with Amy and Leonard bonds with them and we see much more loving moments between Leonard and Bernadette and much less bad moments between them * NO MORE fighting with Leonard and Penny; They are happier and better in their marriage and they bond over their parental issues and their having one brother and one sister each *Leonard and Amy become closer friends because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj **They both have PhDs **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University **They are both people whom Sheldon would be very upset to lose *Alfred Hofstadter and Mary Cooper begin a relationship *Leonard and Penny and Alfred and Mary are interviewed for their relationships by Dr. Gallo for a book on couples like them (scientist and non-scientist/high-achiever and non-high-achiever) and the book becomes world-renowned and the 2 couples become famous and popular and are interviewed on live TV for their relationships along with Penny's 5 fan boys who appeared in Season 10 Episode 6 *Leonard writes a book called "Surviving a Psychopathic Mother" WIILL THESE BE IMPOSSIBLE AFTER "THE EXPLOSION IMPLOSION"? *Beverly interviews Sheldon and Amy and Howard and Bernadette, but refuses and neglects to include Leonard and Penny in any relationships book of hers and then this happens as revenge: Dr. Gallo interviews Leonard and Penny and Alfred and Mary and puts their relationships in a book which becomes world-renowned and then Leonard, Penny, Alfred and Mary are interviewed on live TV for their relationships along with Penny's 5 fan boys (who buy copies and become fans of the Lenny relationship after hearing the story in (Season 10 Episode 6) and they discuss Beverly as well, leading to trouble for her and immense regret for their friends